multibitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Glimmer Belcourt
“Are you sure we shouldn't just kill him now?” - Glimmer to Cato Hadley, about Peeta Mellark Glimmer is the tertiary antagonist of The Hunger Games. She was the female Career tribute from District 1, who competed alongside her district partner Marvel. She was 17 years old and skilled with a bow and arrows. She was extremely attracted to Cato, the male tribute from District 2, and was seen flirting with him during the Games. However, when the Careers were attacked by Tracker Jackers, Cato didn't come back to help her, which proved that he never felt anything for Glimmer. She was portrayed by Leven Rambin. Biography Early Life Glimmer was born in luxurious District 1, the second richest district, that produces jewelry. She spent most of her life training for the Hunger Games. Also, before going to the Games, she worked in a manufactory for valuable gemstones. Due to her training, she most likely volunteered for the 74th Hunger Games. 74th Hunger Games Glimmer was the female representative from District 1 in the 74th Hunger Games and was skilled at using a bow and arrows. She was the most beautiful female tribute at her Games and was attracted to the male tribute from District 2 Cato. She was a flirtatious, but still sarcastic and cruel towards the other tributes. She formed an alliance with her district partner Marvel Sanford and the tributes from District 2 Cato Hadley and Clove Kentwell. Tributes' Parade During the Parade, Glimmer, along with her district partner Marvel, were spray painted silver and wore tunics. However, in the film, they were dressed in fuchsia outfits covered in shiny sequins and feathers, representing their district's main export, Luxury. Training Glimmer's tribute token was the only one known in the history of the Hunger Games to be confiscated. The gemstone of her ring, when twisted, revealed a poisoned spike. She didn't get arrested, because nobody could prove that she had knowledge of the ring being a deadly weapon, but her token was confiscated nonetheless. That however proved that Glimmer was not to be underestimated. Being a Career tribute meant that she knew how to fight and how to survive. During training sessions, Glimmer formed an alliance with the other Careers and spent much time with them. During her private session with the Gamemakers, she most likely showed them her archery skills. She received a training score of 8 (although in the book, Katniss describes her saying that she's “incompetent with a bow”). Interview Glimmer's interview with Caesar went very well, as she went for the pretty and sexy girl angle. She did her job very well and she wore a provocative see-through gold dress in the book, although in the film it was a short, light-pink dress, and she told Caesar that "I am very prepared" for the games. It is said that "the crowd went wild" at the sight of her. Katniss described her as "sexy and lush", and that her mentor didn't have any trouble coming up with an interview angle for her. Katniss guessed that she would probably get many sponsors, due to her appearance during the interview. Cornucopia Bloodbath Glimmer, before the Games began, stood in the platform between Rue and the District 3 male. When the gong sounded, Glimmer, like most tributes, run towards the Cornucopia to receive weapons and supplies. Glimmer tried to steal the District 6 female's sleeping bag, but she was able to run away. After some attempts, Glimmer managed to throw the girl to the ground, get on top of her, and stab her to death. Glimmer then grabbed the yellow sleeping bag and ran, only to collide with the District 10 male. The District 10 male took the sleeping bag and ran. Glimmer ran past Thresh into the Cornucopia. She saw and pinned the District 5 male onto a crate and immediately stabbed him with a knife. The District 10 male grabbed her arm. Glimmer punched his face, grabbed him by the back of his neck and pinned him onto a crate and tried to slash him many times but he was too quick for her. The District 6 male pushed her to the ground, making Glimmer scream. He was about to kill her when Cato pushed him away. Glimmer grabbed a sword and watched as Cato killed the District 6 male. She then walked inside to look for supplies, like the bow waiting for her outside. During The Games The Careers discovered Peeta and allowed him in the pack so they could get to Katniss. During the first night, the Careers stumbled upon the District 8 female who made a fire during the middle of the night. Glimmer killed her, assisted by Peeta and Cato. After the fire havoc, Glimmer and the other Career members were not as fast as before. Later, Glimmer along with the Career pack, found Katniss and chased her up a tree. When Cato decided to go up the tree Katniss was trapped in, Glimmer offered him her bow and arrows, but he refused as he could do better with his sword. When Cato fell out of the tree, Glimmer decided to try, but she quickly realized that the branches wouldn't support her either. It was obvious that she wasn't familiar with the bow and arrows, as she didn't hold the arrows straight and had a hard time knocking the arrow to the bowstring. However, in the film, she seemed to have slightly experience with a bow and arrow. When she fired at Katniss and missed, Katniss teased her by grabbing the arrow and swinging it around to embarrass her for her lack of knowledge (in the movie, Glimmer and Cato both shoot arrows at Katniss and miss, prompting Katniss to sneer, "Why don't you try throwing the sword?"). Furious, Glimmer agreed with Peeta that the pack should wait for Katniss to come down on her own, as she won't be able to get away without them knowing, so they slept under the tree. Death Glimmer was killed by Tracker Jackers that Katniss, who was originally informed of the nest by Rue, sent down on the Career Tributes by cutting off the branch that held it. Glimmer, Clove, Marvel, Cato, the District 4 girl (in book), and Peeta were camping at the bottom of the tree where Katniss was hiding. Shocked at the sudden attack, everyone but Glimmer and the girl from District 4 escaped to the lake. Glimmer screamed hysterically for help, but no one came back for her. Because of her many stings, Glimmer soon collapsed, and began twitching and moaning from the Tracker Jacker hallucinations, and the District 4 girl died later on. Unfortunately for Glimmer, her death was not quick, and for several minutes after collapsing, her heart kept beating and she fell into a coma. When Katniss returns for the bow and arrows, she notes that she could not recognize Glimmer anymore, as the venom had bloated her body grotesquely, and her plum-sized stings were oozing green pus and were bursting. When she touched one of the pimple-like wounds on Glimmer's shoulder, it disintegrated in her hand. However, there is a chance that this did not happen as Katniss was experiencing hallucinations herself. Katniss shielded Glimmer's body from being taken away by the hovercraft and desperately tried to take the bow and arrows from her, breaking many of her mutated, petrified fingers with a stone, finally getting her hand on Glimmer's shoulder blade, she pulls Glimmer onto her side to retrieve the quiver of arrows. In the film, there was no green pus, so this may mean that what Katniss saw in the book was a hallucination. Glimmer was placed 12th out of the 24 tributes, making it halfway. Mutt Glimmer appeared once again towards the end of the Hunger Games to kill the remaining tributes as a mutt. She along with Marvel, Clove, Finch(Foxface's real name), Rue, Thresh, and the other 15 unnamed tributes all appeared as muttations from the Capitol, which were a combination of the fallen tribute's DNA and a wolf. She was the first mutt Katniss recognized as each had an attribute of the fallen tribute. Glimmer's wolf form was lean with silky-blonde fur, shining emerald eyes which were unmistakably human-like, and the number "1" on its collar. The mutt's eyes tipped Katniss off that the muttations were the fallen tributes. Katniss killed Glimmer's mutt with an arrow through its throat when it tried to climb the Cornucopia. Catching Fire In Catching Fire, Katniss and Peeta go to District 1 for their victory tour and see Glimmer's family. Peeta takes up painting as a hobby, and one of the paintings is of Glimmer's mutt attacking. Throughout the story Katniss has nightmares, sometimes involving Glimmer's bloated body after the Tracker Jacker attack and her mutt form. Relationships Cato Hadley In the book, Cato and Glimmer seem to be just allies and nothing more as Cato is in love with Clove, his district partner, and wants to protect only her. However, in the film, Cato seems interested in Glimmer, as they are seen joking around and flirting with each other during their time to the Capitol and while they're on the arena. Even though, they seem to have a romantic relationship during the Games, it's possible that Cato flirted with Glimmer so that they can have the sponsors' support, as the night before the Tracker Jacker attack, when Glimmer sleeps on Cato's arm, his position suggests that he was unaware of her doing this and when they suddenly wake up from the Tracker Jackers, Glimmer shouts for Cato's help, but he doesn't come back, and so Glimmer dies later from her stings. Physical Appearance Katniss described Glimmer to be tall, with emerald green eyes and flowing blond hair. She was described as beautiful and sexy, like most tributes from District 1. Katniss described her interview dress as see-through gold and provocative. She is described as being about 5'7". She used her looks to her advantage, trying to gain sponsors. She seems to be very skilled in archery in the movie, in opposite of the book. Personality Glimmer was strong, sarcastic, arrogant, cruel, flirtatious and selfish. Glimmer was not to be underestimated, specially after she brang a ring, whose gem was poisonous. Glimmer, like her fellow Careers, had a deep hatred for Katniss, because of her scoring a better score than her. When the Careers found and chased Katniss, Glimmer taunted her saying “That's not going to help you up there Katniss!”. She then tried to kill Katniss by firing an arrow at her twice, but missed terrible, suggesting that Katniss had right to say that Glimmer was “incompetent with a bow.” Glimmer was extremely attracted to Cato, the male tribute from District 2. Her position suggested that if she could, she would win the Hunger Games and turn back to District 1 with Cato. is it just me or does anybody else wish that glimmer would have won. she should have made Cato love her then turn on marvel and clove. Then if she didn’t go after katniisss Katniss wouldednt have the bow so sHe would die. Glimmer would probably be forced to be a prosecute Trivia * Her name means "glint". It is because District 1 always give their children names that suggest that they come from the luxury district. * Glimmer has three different hairstyles in the movie, during the tribute parade, and her interview she wore her hair down and curly. In the training center, her hair was tied into two fishtail braids, and in the arena she wore her hair in two curly braids. * In the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss killed both tributes from District 1, Glimmer and Marvel. * In the book, Glimmer and Marvel are described as being spray painted silver, but in the movie, the District 1 tributes are wearing fuchsia and pink feathery costumes. * Glimmer's district token was to be a gemstone ring, but it was eliminated by the review board before the Games began after it was found out that it carried a secret weapon. If the gemstone was twisted, a poisoned spike will pop out the ring. * In the film, Glimmer is portrayed to be oddly close to Cato, despite their being from different Districts. She talked and joked with him around the fire (the night they caught and trapped Katniss in a tree), slept beside him that night, and even snuggled into his arm (not just subconsciously in sleep, she woke up briefly the next morning, looked around, and then returned to cuddling his arm). They were often seen joking together in training (albeit with Marvel). * According to the film, in the Gamemakers' eyes, she is the Career least likely to win with her odds being 7-1, while the other Careers are higher. She is tied with the District 7 female and Foxface with 7-1 chance of winning. Clove was higher than them both, with a 5-1. Despite being the lowest career, she is still the joint 7th highest of all tributes. * On Twitter, Kara Petersen (who portrayed the District 6 female) confirmed that she was killed by Glimmer; she is seen being stabbed at the Cornucopia before Katniss falls with the backpack. * In the Tribute Guide, she is the only Career tribute to not have a weapon, even though it shows in the film that her favoured weapon is a bow and arrow. * In the movie, Glimmer is the first Career to die, since District 4 isn't considered a Career District. * In the movie, the Odds Board says Glimmer weighs 130 pounds. * In the film, Glimmer's eyes appear to be a dark blue instead of emerald green. * Glimmer survived for 5 days in the book and for 3 days in the film. Category:Bullies Category:Book Bitches Category:Movie Bitches Category:Teenage Bitches Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Bitches Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Athletic Bitches Category:Fighter Category:In love Bitches Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Hypocrites Category:Arrogant Bitches Category:Murderer Category:Rivals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Child murderer Category:Outright Bitches Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side